1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a playback control method, a playback apparatus, and a playback system and, in particular, to a playback control method for use in a playback system including a playback apparatus that plays back video and a display apparatus that displays the video played back by the playback apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a playback system including a playback apparatus, such as a BD player, and a display apparatus, such as a television set, a method for acquiring the features supported by the apparatuses via an HDMI (trade name) has been developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5271532).